Blood is Blood No Matter What
by tbergo17
Summary: You can't choose who your family is, and you can't choose what people think about them. When you are a Dixon kid everyone already thinks they know you, but they dont know anything; not about me I'm not like them. I thought to myself. That might have been true before the walkers came but now, after everything, I dont know how true the last part of my statement is. (summery inside)
1. Chapter 1

**~~~Hello everyone! This story is inspired by **hidansgirl1234.** This is my first nonromantic Dixon story and I would love some feedback on it so reviews would be greatly appreciated on this! BTW if I do end up getting good feedback, or any feedback, I'll update quicker! So please enjoy!~~~**

**Sabrina Dixon left the small town she was living in to start a new life for herself away from the shadow of her family name. A trip with her brother, Daryl, to pick up Merle from jail ends with a walker chasing after them and a quick getaway. Now, these estranged siblings have to find a way to get along and survive in this new world; easier said than done… little and eventual Glenn and OC. **

* * *

You can't choose who your family is, and you can't choose what people think about them. You can't control everything that happens to you and you can't control what happens in the world. But, you can choose to fight back and you can control the outcome of the situations you are put in. Nothing in life is guna be handed to you, you gotta work your ass off to get what you want. If you don't then you didn't deserve it in the first place. At least that's what my brother's taught me.

I ain't... I mean I am NOT like my brother's; I made sure of that. I made sure to finish my education and get into a good college to get away from the disease that I call my family. Now, the only time I see my brothers is when big brother Merle is getting outta jail; that's where I'm going today. Merle's getting out of a nice two year stint for some stupid shit he did.

I mean I didn't always feel this way about my family... when I was younger, right after my momma died, I was sent to live Daryl, Merle, and our dad and things were okay at first. After the first month of living with them was when the beatings started. I'll never forget the first time that man struck me, he'd done it with the back of his hand the ring cutting my face. It was Merle, the oldest, who jumped in and stopped him from doing it again. But that was the last time he did that for me and I don't blame him, what he and Daryl got was much worse... and after Merle went to the military Daryl would get the worst of daddy's wrath.

Merle was an asshole but when he left things changed for Daryl and I, especially Daryl. He got cold and distant; he started isolating himself from me... The only time Daryl was relaxed, well like old self 'cause he was never really relaxed, was when he was in the woods hunting. That's when he and I really connected, the only time we connected actually.

My eyes drifted to the scar in the inside of my bicep for a second. My peeled my eyes away from it and back onto the road. Fuck where am I? I slowed down and put the four ways on so some redneck asshole wouldn't ram me. I pulled out my phone and reluctantly dialed the number.

"Where the he'll are ya," Daryl grunted over the phone.

"Lost," I answered back in the same tone. God I loved the way we talked to each other.

"How the fuck are ya lost you've been here before haven't cha," he said, his full of annoyance.

"I KNOW!" I yelled into the phone dragging out my words "Just tell me how to get there," I said trying to cut the conversation short.

He gave me the rest of the directions and after a good 10 minutes I pulled up to the house Daryl had for himself. I pulled my car to a stop and got out, beer bottles and cans littered the small patch of grass that he had fenced in. I shook my head and hid the look of disgust I had on my face. Before I could get up the wooden stairs the door opened and surprise surprise an annoyed looking Daryl came out.

"Finally," he grunted and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, thanks I'm good too," I sarcastically said following after him.

He grunted something under his breath and opened the door to his truck for me. A smile crossed my face as I got into his truck.

"Thanks," I said to him as he slammed the door. "Don't you think we should take my car instead," I offered taking in the condition for his old pick up.

"Why," he snapped.

"Because this looks like its guna shit out on us any second," I snapped back at him. Glad to see he hasn't changed much...

"It ain't, you don't even know what you're talkin' 'bout," he mumbled as he dug in his pocket for a cigarette.

"Whatever," I answered him "Actually, Daryl if you even bothered to talk to me you would know...," he cut me off.

"Whatda mean if I talked to ya, you don't talk to me neither!" He yelled back.

"And this is why! Cause we jus' yell at each other! We don't get nowhere! Damn it this happens every time Daryl!" I screamed at him. "I'm tired of this shit!"

"You ain't the only one," he assured me, his tone thick with acid.

"Well then hopefully this is the last time we'll have to do this," I mumbled to him.

A low giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it; the ridiculousness of my statement was too much.

"Merle, stay outta prison... come on Rina," he paused and glanced at me. A smile was trying to make its way to my lips because he used my old nickname they gave to me. "It's his natural habitat," he finished.

The laugh escaped my mouth before my hand reached it. "That's so true, it's so sad," I said through my laughing.

My brother was a dick, and we could fight till the cows come home but when we got along we really did have a good time. I took a deep breath so I could try and start to get ahold of myself; it took two more deep breaths to work.

"Sabrina, you guna be okay," he asked in his normal voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that from you," I replied "We're almost there,"

"Ya know where ya are now," he said with a grunt.

"Yeah," I made a face and him.

The rest of the ride to the jail was silent, and it was enjoyable because once Merle got in here the quiet is gone forever. Daryl turned the truck onto the road the prison was on and pulled into a parking space not far from the front.

"Stay in here," Daryl said as he opened the door.

"Um, no," I answered him opening my door.

"Sabrina! Got damn it will you jus' listen to me for once," his voice was annoyed again.

"Hell no," I said with a smile. I'm just as stubborn as you and Merle, if not more.

He grumbled something as usual and started off to the entrance where Merle was standing.

"Little brother! Thought you'd never get here took damn long enough!" He yelled in that distinct raspy voice of his.

"Blame Sabrina, her ass got lost again, couldn't find my damn house," Daryl said as we closed in on the fence.

"Course she did, never knew her directions even when she lived here," Merle said back to him.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Merle, still a douche bag I see," I said to him as we stopped walking.

He laughed as the gates opened to let him out; this was a typical Dixon greeting. He stepped out on the pavement turned a flipped off the establishment that was housing him for the past two years. Classy Merle…

"So Rina, I didn't think you'd be comin' thought you disowned us," Merle said turning back around and taking the lead as we walked to the truck.

"I can skip out on the family tradition, what kinda sister would I be," I said flatly but added a sarcastic smile at the end.

"Whatda sweetheart," he said quickly. He stopped walking his body going ridged. "What in the hell is that," he pointed his finger to the middle of the street.

I froze, in all my life I never saw my brother just stop and freeze like that, whatever it was shocked him and I didn't want to look. I peeled my eyes off of my oldest brother and moved them to the spot he was staring at. I sucked in a breath when my eyes landed on the scene, a man or what I guess was a man, was leaning over and chomping on another person. Even from the distance we were standing I could see the blood spilling onto the street and the tissues of the dead man hanging from the mouth of the flesh eater. I could feel my heart start to race and the sound around me starting to dim; what the hell was going on! Whatever it was, it was about to change everything and it's never going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidansgirl1234- Yay! I'm so glad you like it! I don't know it wouldn't make sense for them to be all loving and what not, I don't feel like that's the Dixon way. Please enjoy this chapter**

**Jaotvdspn1994- thank you! Well I hope you like this one.**

**Rey Abernatht-Rafkin-House- Thank you So much! Glad you like it!**

**~~~Please enjoy this, I got it up faster than expected because I wanted you guys to get a better feel for the story! Anyway, please tell me if you like where its going and what you think!~~~**

* * *

"What the hell was that!" my voice cracked as I yelled.

"Shut the hell up ya idiot" Daryl automatically said as Merle threw his hand over my mouth dragging me into his chest.

I flailed my arms and legs as he tried to drag me to the car "Rina! Stop… and … let," he tried to spit out but my moving about was cutting off his words.

His large hand was covering my mouth and nose making it increasingly harder to breath, my lungs were starting to burn from my lack of oxygen. I started slapping his arms and wiggling my head to get away from him but he just squeezed tighter. I started to panic; my eyes were darting from left to right trying to find a way out of this. I brought my hands up to his and dug my fingers into his trying to pull his hand away. His fingernails were digging into my skin but at his point the burning in my lungs was all I cared about.

"Merle! You're guna kill 'er," I heard Daryl snap.

Black was starting to creep its way in around the edge of my vision. Merle's hand was ripped from my face letting the cool air back into my lungs as I gasped for it. Merle's nails left three scratch marks from where his fingers rested to the corner of my lips. I stood back up with a fury in my body I couldn't control, every muscle in my body was tensed as I brought my fist back and swung for my big brothers face; I hit him square in his giant cheek.

"You stupid bitch!" he snapped at me grabbing for my arm and catching it jerking me forward; hello bruise nice to see you…

"Merle! Stop!" Daryl said again his eyes moved passed us "We best be getting' goin'," his voice was low this time and his body was ridged.

My eyes went wide as I looked to see what he was talking about. The man/thing got up and was looking at us slowly stumbling its way over. I sucked in a breath and took this chance to yank my arm away from Merle's loosening grip. The man was starting to move a little faster now, closing the distance between us; as he got closer I could see his skin was an unnatural gray color… a color that wasn't of someone who was alive.

Finally, the fog around my brain cleared and my mind snapped into survival mode, as did my brothers; we ran for the truck. The sound of my footsteps never sounded louder and the truck looked like it was a mile away. The thing from behind us was groaning and snarling, reaching out its gray arms and swiping for us. Please let the truck be unlocked! I ran into the rusted blue truck and yanked on the handle and the door opened; thank god! The truck roared to life and Daryl threw it in drive and we peeled out of the parking lot faster than I thought the truck could go. I couldn't control my ragged breathing; what the hell was that!

"Turn on the radio," I said not caring that my voice was shaking.

"They ain't guna have anythin' on that, don't be stupid," Merle rasped.

"You kiddin' me! A guy was eating another guy!" I squeaked as I raised my voice.

Daryl turned on the radio and the announcer was saying something about strange but numerous reports of people eating each other; I stopped listening after that. No, no, no, no this can't be happening! I'm dreaming! Yeah, I'm dreaming! I lifted one of my shaky hands and grabbed my arm digging my nails into the skin; it hurt. Fuck; this is really happening… my eyes darted between my two brothers both of them looking quite calm considering the situation.

"Did you two not just witness what I did!" my voice broke the silence.

"Get a hold of yourself, stop freakin' out," Daryl mumbled.

"Are you kidding me!" I turned towards him. "People are eating each other!" I yelled.

Daryl and Merle exchanged a glance before answering me "Get used to it," Merle said his voice harsh.

I sat back and pulled my legs up onto the seat wrapping my arms around them, placing my head in my knees. This isn't happening… but even if it is the military will have this taken care of in no time they will set us someplace safe up; right? I lifted my head and looked out of the window; cop cars were parked everywhere with their lights going off; not a good sign.

"We goin' back to your house," I asked Daryl, my voice almost inaudible.

"Yeah, we gotta git supplies," he answered.

Supplies? "Did you say supplies?" I looked up at him with a confused look "Were you preparing for this?" I asked.

"What? No! I jus' got stuff we're guna need," he growled "I ain't a doomsday preparer or nothin',"

Merle let a laugh out "Oh, Darylena I shouldna left ya alone," he said sarcastically "Goin' crazy on me," he was pushing Daryl's buttons.

"I said I ain't one!" he snapped reaching across the cab to punch at Merle.

"Then how do you have stuff we need," I asked joining in on the game Merle was playing; we used to do this all the time.

"Shut up Sabrina!" he grumbled "I was talkin' 'bout weapons and shit," he finally elaborated; after Merle and I stopped laughing for a second.

"Shoulda said that from the beginning little brother," Merle gave him a look.

"Whatever, y'all know what I meant. You're jus' bein' assholes," he muttered.

He pulled the truck into his drive way and we all got out after taking a quick look at the surroundings; everything was clear. I slid out of the truck and followed the two men into the small shed off to the side of Daryl's house. When the doors opened my eyes widened, it was like redneck heaven in there! Daryl walked in and tossed some tarps around until he pulled out an old crossbow; my old crossbow.

"Here, ya still know how ta use it right," he asked shoving the bow at me.

"How could I forget, ya almost beat it into me," I answered not taking my eye off the old thing I used to love so much.

"Go inside and get a bag, shove all the clothes you can in it, get another and put food in it find whatever else you want and put it in there," Daryl murmured from inside the shed to me.

"Don't be gittin' stupid shit neither," Merle added as I started to walk away.

God we should have left him in jail, maybe even let that damn thing eat him. I walked up the stairs and pushed the door open, letting myself inside. I found some old bags and threw filled them up with what I hope was his clean clothes; I did the same with clothes for Merle's stupid ass. I found the bathroom and cleared out the rest of the hygiene products he had left. I opened the medicine cabinet and threw whatever pain killers he had in the bag and shut this mirror. The reflection staring back at me wasn't the same one a saw this morning, this one was the scared little girl that used to be who I was; not the confident college student I am now. I curled my lip and looked at the red scratches that were on my face; god Merle is such an asshole. I quickly cleaned it because I didn't want to get an infection from Merle's disgusting fingernails ripping into my face. I put down the paper and it finally dawned on me that that my brothers thought this was going to be something that was permanent, or at least not easily fixed. I hope they were wrong. I must have been gathering things for longer than I thought because Daryl popped his head into the house.

"You done?" he asked.

"I think so," I answered standing back and looking around.

"Good let's go," he said quickly.

"Oh, okay…" I grabbed the bags I filed and brought them outside. as I stepped out Daryl snatched the bags out of my arms and draped them over his; he was trying to be nice but he didn't have to be so rough "Where are we goin'," I asked.

"Your house, you need shit too don't cha," he mumbled. "Better appreciate this 'cause Merle fought me on goin' all the way back to your house, or whatever you live in,"

"Thank you," I said as we got into the truck. "Wait shouldn't I take my car,"

"Why," Daryl asked.

"Just in case I don't know. If Merle gets to bring his bike then I'm taking my car," I reasoned.

"Gotdamn it fine, go!" Daryl yelled.

I made it a point to climb over Merle and elbow him as I passed over him; I couldn't help but smile. He mumbled something as I shut the door but I didn't care what it was. It was quiet out, way too quiet to be a normal day in this backwoods part of Georgia; I don't even think the birds were chirping. For the first time in a long time, I started to realize my brothers might be right about this…


	3. Chapter 3

**Rey Abernathy-Dixon-House- Thank you very much, ha I know right it's so fun to write! Of course I'll check it out! Like I sai in the review it's def good! Keep it going!**

**jaotvdspn1994- yeah she's pretty cool I like her too, but it's Merle! He's so awesome!**

**hidansgirl1234- yeah right I thought that was a good part too they'll find out soon enough thank you please enjoy!**

**~~~~Hello everyone please enjoy this chapter! JW what do you all think about Sabrina you think she fits in with everyone's favorite redneck's well? Anyway leave a review and tell me what you like/ don't like!~~~**

* * *

The main roads were starting to fill up with cars trying to get into Atlanta; thankfully I didn't live much farther from where we were. I turned the sound up on my radio so I could hear what the emergency announcement was say "People looking for refuge, the military has set up a camp in Atlanta," the radio was starting to get fuzzy now, but that wasn't anything new; it always happened in this spot.

I decided that going to Atlanta was going to be the safest bet; it was just trying to get my thick headed brothers to agree with me. Getting them to agree with anything I'm going to say is the toughest part about this, forget people eating each other. I pulled into the parking lot that was used for the apartment complex I lived in; most of the cars were gone already, that can't be good. My eyes scanned the parking lot for any car I might know the owner off; there was one, my neighbor Ray and his girlfriend Shelia. Thankfully, I didn't see my boyfriend's car, he must be long gone by now he said he was going back home before I left this morning

"Whatda starin' at dummy lets go," Merles voice rang out.

"I think my neighbors are here," I said my voice drifting off.

"So! We ain't takin' nobody with us," Merle snapped.

Stupid fuck "I didn't say that did I," I snapped back.

"Don't even think about," Daryl added, making the point clear, when he saw me look in the direction of my neighbor's window.

I didn't say anything because I wasn't agreeing to anything at the moment, if they needed help we were guna give it. The hallway was completely empty, and if I looked close I could see dried blood spatter on the wall. I sucked in a breath and tore my eyes way from the spattered walls. God, what happened here... I couldn't keep my mind from imagining the gruesome scene that probably took place here not too long ago.

"Hello! You listenin' ta me!" Merle's voice cut into my head.

"No! Whatda want!" My annoyed voice answered.

"Which one," Daryl cut in before Merle could get out an insult.

"Oh, sorry over this way a few feet," I pointed down the hall.

"Rina, if your ass is guna be stayin' with us ya better pay attention," Daryl said giving what looked like a scowl.

My temper was starting to get control of my brain "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not used to seeing blood spattered all over the damn wall, I'm sorry that's distracting me! I knew these people, and now they are all probably dead! Let me turn on my psycho switch and get used to that," I snapped in a loud whisper. "Matter of fact, maybe I should be more like big brother Merle and not give two shits about anythin' or anyone!" I didn't mean for that to come out, not now anyway. As soon as I said it I wish I could rewind time and take it back. Thankfully we were in front of my door.

"What the fuck did you jus' say," Merle yelled not trying to be quiet anymore. Daryl's squinted eyes went wide when he realized that was about to happen.

I clamped my mouth shut and balled my fists backing up against my door. He reminded me so much of our dad right, I felt like that little girl again. Backed into a corner and left to try and defend of someone I knew was too strong for me. But deep down what I said was true and he knew it too and so did Daryl, that's why he didn't stop me from blurting it out. A groaning noise came from the left of when the three of us were standing causing everyone's heads to snap in that direction.

Merle backed up and pulled something from the back of his pants "We ain't done talkin' yet, ya better believe that baby sister," he shoved what I now know is a hunting knife in my arms "Take it and stay 'er go inside and get your tampons," He walked off in the direction of the noise.

"But," I called after both of them but only Daryl turned.

"When you're done getting' you're shit get in the Damn car, got it! Don't fuckin' pull any shit neither," he left after telling me that.

I looked down at the large hunting knife resting in my hands, I haven't used one of these since I left that small town; I never thought I'd have one again. I opened the door and shut it behind me walking in on my tip toes. I could hear the ticking of the clock from inside the kitchen as I made my way down the darkened hallway. The lights were all turned off but most of the apartment as illuminated by the light coming in from the window. Calm down, there is nothing in here, pack your shit and get the hell outta here. With every creak of the floor board I cringed and glanced behind me, just in case. Finally, I got to my room and slammed the door behind me locking myself inside. I shut my eyes and pulled my fingers through my brown hair, focus girl focus! I got back up off the door and ran to my dresser opening and throwing the drawers on the floor. I grabbed every pair of underwear and bra I owned and threw them into the backpack I took to school, I dumped and threw the books across the room; won't be needing these anytime soon! Next I threw shirts and pants into the same bag, I threw the bag over my shoulder finishing up with I needed in my room.

Next was the bathroom, I ran down the hallway, passing the room Tucker used to use, and into the bathroom slamming the door behind me again, just in case. I turned and my eyes landed on the little plastic test that was sitting on the top of the toilet, I grabbed it and threw it in the garbage. I took it this morning because my period was late, but it came up negative. I would be dead if this had come up positive , I would have no idea what to do or even tell my brothers… I pushed the irrelevant thought away and grabbed another bag throwing everything I had laying around, which was usable, into it and shut it. Done, I was finished I had everything I could possibly need and fit them into the bags I threw them over my shoulder and opened the door to the bathroom door and stepped out. A low shuffle came from the room, breaking the eerie silence that was in the apartment; I froze, oh shit.

"Tucker, are you still here," I called into the room he occupied. I thought he would have left for his family by now… his car was gone. I took another tiny step forward "Tuck," I said again my voice cracking.

There was another shuffling sound from the room, so I took another step closer to it; this was a bad idea, this was an extremely bad idea. I stepped back pressing my back against the far wall steering clear of the room, but it was too late by then the muffled shuffling was coming closer. Shit! I took off towards the door. My boots were slamming the floor with loud thumps, but the sound coming from behind me was louder than the thump. The snarling behind me was getting closer, but I was at the door already. I glanced behind me to see what/ who my attacker was.

"Tucker! Tuck! Oh my god!" I yelled turning around fully and pressing my back against the door. "No, please no!" I cried out trying to hold back the tears that were stinging the back of my eyes.

The snarling thing that used to be Tucker was getting closer, but I couldn't move; I didn't want to move. I let the bags I was carrying fall to the floor, and I pulled out the knife Merle gave me. I grabbed the hilt of the knife and clenched it in my sweaty hand. What used to be Tucker was getting closer, with each step I could see the blood dripping down his shoulder from a large bite. I took a deep breath and stepped forward raising the knife to a striking position. The only reason I knew what I was about to do was because of all the damn zombie movies he made me watch; kind of ironic he's a flesh eater now… I raised my arm all the way and sprang forward plunging the knife deep into the side of what used to be my boyfriend's head. I pulled the knife out and the think black liquid that used to be his blood sprayed out staining the front of my shirt.

He fell to the floor with a thud and didn't move again; I bent down next to him and ran my shaky hand through his unkempt hair. I let the tears fall freely down my face as I stared at the twice dead face of the man I loved. I never even got to tell him I wasn't pregnant, I never got to tell him I loved him one last time, I'll never get to hear his stupid laugh again, or see the look on his face when I came home with a new video game for him. I just sat there for a long time, or what felt like a long time, before there was banging on the front door.

"Open the damn door! Sabrina! Damn it I told ya ta go to the car!" An annoyed Daryl yelled.

I took one last look at him before finding the strength to get on my feet and walked to the front door. I turned before turning the door knob and took in the surroundings I grew so used too; I wanted the good memories of this place, not the one that just happened. The moment I opened the door I knew I was never going to see this place again, it hit me that this world was over and it was never going back to normal.

"Rina, what the hell happen ta ya," Daryl voice was surprised his eyes glancing on the black that was sprayed across my clothes.

I walked passed him and down the empty hallway without saying a word; I think he understood, he must have seen the body. It was a bright beautiful day outside, you would never guess that today was the day the world was going to shit, or the day you realize everything you knew is gone.

"Hurry it up Sabrina, move that little ass a yours!" Merle yelled from the cab of Daryl's truck.

"Go fuck yourself," I yelled back throwing my bags into the backseat of my car.

"It's more fun with someone," He retorted with a smirk.

Daryl slowly stomped his way to my car and bent down to say something. "He your boyfriend," he asked pretending he was interested I'm sure.

"Yeah was, not anymore," I wiped my arm across my face to wipe away a lose tear.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks," I said just as awkwardly, it was an odd time in life when Daryl showed affection, or any kind of emotion but anger.

"We gotta make one more stop b'for we get ta Atlanta," he said standing up from my window.

"And where's that," my voice was flat and completely emotionless.

He glanced down before answering the question "Rehab," he finally said.

"What? Rehab," I paused "Who's in rehab," my tone full of curiosity.

He didn't say anything he just ran his hand through his hair and gave me a look like I should know; it hit me.

"Cassidy! You wanna go get her! Why? She isn't worth it and you know it!" I said with anger. That girl didn't deserve my brother's friendship she doesn't deserve anything from him, all she did was take advantage of him and after she went on drugs it was all downhill. I did not like her at all. "No," I finished.

"We're goin' and that's it! I was jus' tellin' ya so ya know! you don't wanna come fine, I'll see ya in Atlanta," he snapped, obviously angry I bad talked his best friend, and started to storm off.

I shook my head, I couldn't do this in my own I needed both of them; unfortunately "Okay, I'll go, I'll follow you," I yelled out to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_"What are you doin' up so early, and all dressed," Tuckers voice yelled from the kitchen._

_He must have been cooking breakfast because the small apartment smelled absolutely delicious. I ran my fingers though my bed head hair and threw it back up into a messy bun._

_"I told you I have an interview for a job after graduation," I easily lied to him._

_I did feel bad about lying to him, but he didn't need to know my family or that I was going to pick up my drug addict dead beat brother from jail. Whenever I had to go home I would make up some stupid excuse, I could tell he was getting suspicious but he trusted me enough to let it go; he really was the best._

_"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said clearly not believing me but waving the spatula at me with a smile. "So did you… ya know," he stuttered._

_"Yeah, I'm waiting for the results, I think it's negative but I'm not sure yet," I said my stomach dropping at the mention of the subject._

_He turned off the stove and moved the food he cooked onto a plate and put it aside. He sauntered over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist giving me a kiss on my forehead._

_"Either way, I want you to know I'm okay with whatever you want to do, I'm here for you," his blue green eyes cutting right into my green ones. "I love you Sabrina,"_

_"Love you too," I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself against his chest, I never meant those words more than when I said them to him._

Those eyes, those empty gazing eyes that used to belong to a loving person were burned into my mind forever. I tried to push the thoughts of him away but I knew it was going to be a long time before anything was going to be okay. I was glad I was driving alone, I could cry and yell and ball without the judging eyes of my brothers on me

This damn rehab center was out of the way, I don't understand why he wanted to go get this girl so bad. The last I heard about her was Daryl found her ODing in Merle's bathroom and forced her to go to rehab in the hospital. Don't get me wrong when we were kids, well when I was a kid, I used to look up to her she was really cool and seemed to know what she was doing, but that all changed didn't it. With everything this girl put Daryl through, she shouldn't expect anything from him; he did enough.

Daryl managed to pull off the highway and into the center much quicker than I thought, he parked in the empting lot and got out of the car; I followed. Before I got to tem I wiped the remaining tears from my face and tried to put on a smile, but I couldn't even manage that.

"Whatre you cryin' bout baby sister," Merle's voice cut through my ears like a knife.

"Not- nothin' it doesn't matter," _ to _you I mumbled pushing past his gaze.

"So where is she, don't tell me you gotta go in there and get her ass too," I asked with a hint of anger in my tone as I turned to look at Daryl.

"That isn't every nice Rina," her voice paused "I don't remember you being such a bitch before," Cassie's voice mocked.

Both of my wonderful brothers had smirks on their faces, obviously proud I just made an asshole of myself. I slowly turned my body and took a deep breath reading myself for the verbal, maybe even physical assault my no one other than Cassidy Cannarella. I glanced upwards my eyes connecting with her extremely blue ones, and gave her a halfhearted smile; I couldn't manage anything more. As Cassie always did she gave me a smile, but I could tell she didn't want to talk to me as much as I didn't want to talk to her.

"Didn't know you were there," I managed to say not looking away from her.

"Don't worry about it," she said something dark in her tone. "What the hell is all over your shirt,"

"You'll find out soon enough," I clipped my sentence short, trying to hide the emotion in my voice

She raised a dark eyebrow at me, her eyes searching my face for something that I wasn't going to give her. "Whatever," she shook her head

"Ladies, come on we don needa cat fight right now," I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Merle! Oh my dear Jesus will you please shut you damn mouth for once in your life!" I snapped at him

"I'll agree to that," Cassie agreed. Probably the only thing we'll agree on.

"So, what are these driving arrangements," I asked, ready to get back on the road.

Everyone was quiet, we all just stood there waiting for someone to say something, but nobody did; not even Merle, for once.

I let out a sigh to break the silence and that's when Cassie finally said something "I think I should go with Daryl," she paused and looked at him. The look on his face was some kind of mix of anger and surprise, but before any of us could figure it out his cool mask fell back over his features. "I think we have a lot to talk about," she looked down her voice cracking as she mumbled the sentence.

"Yeah, we do," was all my brother said bending down to grab her bags, like the good guy he pretends not to be, and putting them in the bed of the truck.

"Looks like it's me and you baby sister," Merle put his heavy arm over my shoulder.

I shrugged it off with a scowl "Great, just what I need in my life," I said flatly.

"Unlock the damn car," he said pulling on the handle "Why'd ya even bother lockin' it we didn't even go far," he was already pushing my buttons.

"Because, I thought we were goin' inside. I didn't want people to take our shit," I unlocked the door letting my crazy oldest brother in.

He considered what I said and gave a nod "Smarter than ya look," he quickly said slamming the door.

It doesn't matter how many times I said this, it could never get old, ever, Merle was an asshole! I started the car and followed closely behind Daryl's old truck, Merle's bike sitting in the back. Every once and a while, when we hit a bump, Merle would mumble under his breath about the bike and what he would do to Daryl if he ruined it. I wonder what was going on up there, the only thing I could see from here was a lot of hand gestures from my brother. I small smile came across my face as I thought about what he was say to her, probably something like "What the hell is wrong with ya! I saved your ass and you don't even got the decency ta call me ta tell me you're alright!" I pretty sure stupid bitch would be thrown in there somewhere. A thought crossed my mind, maybe I should have called more than I did…

"Whatre you laughin' at," Merle said taking his head off the window.

"Nothin' just thinkin'," I answered the smile fading from my face.

He leaned down and pulled open the small black bag he was carrying with him, pulling out a needle with the brown liquid in it.

"Merle what the fuck!" I screeched "I thought jail woulda got you clean! Hey not in my car!"

"Don't be sucha a bitch Rina, I gotta get my fix, so shut the fuck up," he snapped.

"Merle no! I will not let you do that in my car," my voice stern, like my mother's used to get when I did something bad.

"Whada you even care," he gave me a nasty look.

"I'm still your sister and I actually _do_ care about you deep down," my voice was soft.

He was quiet again, looking out at the traffic jam ahead of us; he put down the needle and placed the black bag back down on the floor.

"Mind if I smoke," he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one," he said before I could even answer his question.

"Nah, I quit," I admitted.

"Well look at little Rina, tryin' ta improve her life," he gave a laugh.

"Don't make fun of me 'cause I did somethin' with my life," I said trying to tone down the hate in my voice.

He let out a grunt as he lit up his cigarette and took a puff, "Ya know, you should loosen up, it's the end of the world if ya can't have fun now, when can ya,"

I really didn't want to admit this "You're right, but that doesn't give you the excuse to start up bad habits again," my voice cracked, Tucker used to tell me I was wound up too tight sometimes; I could feel the sting in the back of my eyes. Please not in front of him please, please, please!

"Ya never cared b'for don't start now," he looked at me, and he was sort of right… "Rina don't go all girly on me and cry now," he almost sounded concerned.

"I did care, I just did- didn't realize till now," I choked out "I'm not crying," I lied as I wiped away an escaping tear.

"What happened?" he paused and waited for me to answer "You haven't been the same since we left the apartment,"

"Great observation skills," a giggle escaped through my hysterics, I couldn't keep the tears back anymore they were falling out of my eyes like a leaky faucet.

"Pull over before ya kill us, I'm drivin' and you could tell me what happened," he was concerned now.

I jerked the car to the side and opened the door to get out, switching spots with him; he was right I couldn't drive, not in this condition. He pulled the car back onto the road, catching up with Daryl quickly.

"So, tell me what happened," his face was serious.

* * *

**~~~So what do you think so far, if you let me know I would really, really appreciate it! sooo Cas is back! for anyine who read "Saviour: all hte backroundinfo is the same, and if you didnt read it than... you should :) but if you dont it's not hard to catch on! I'll also get chapters up quicker if I get feedback anyway thanks for reading!~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**hidansgirl1234- why thank you, please enjoy this chapterrr :) thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest =- thanks! So glad you like it! thanks for reviewing!**

**~~~so for the two people who review thank you so so much! Please enjoy this new chapter everyone! I hope this beginning isn't dragging on at all? anyway let me know what you are thinking! Leave me a quick review, it really helps~~~**

"You had to Rina," he paused to let his words sink in "Don't cha think otherwise, ya hear me," Merle went to reach out his arm but recoiled it in the last second.

"But maybe he… maybe they could find a cure," my voice was rough from the crying.

"Ain't likely, you did the right thing, it was you or him… remember that," his voice was stern but had care in it. "Sides what were ya guna do chain him ta the roof of your car,"

"I was thinking of locking him in the shed with his video games," a smile crossed my face.

Merle let out an actual laugh, a real laugh, it's not something you hear very often; I'm glad I heard it; it's been a very long time.

"I could use that cigarette now," I put my head in my hands and pulled my hair back into its bun.

He tapped me on the shoulder and threw the cigarette at me; it landed in my lap. I picked it up and put it in my mouth grabbing the lighter he was handing over to me; a year of hard work and I'm ruining it all now… oh well. I sucked in the smoke the similar taste filling my mouth. This wasn't going to do the trick I could already tell.

"Thanks," I said finishing it and throwing the butt out of the window. "You got anything a bit stronger than that," I said softly making sure I made eye contact with him.

"Now you're talkin' my language girl," he pointed at me with a smile. "Black bag, there should be two joints in there,"

"Damn is that what you were doin' while Daryl and I were busy packing," I shook my head. Normally, I would have been upset, but right now at this very second I couldn't be more happy.

"It only took a few minutes, don't get your panties ina bunch," he paused "Light the other one for me,"

"Got it sir," I fake saluted him.

"Asshole," he smirked

I lit mine and handed him his after lighting that one too; god it had been a very long time since I did this too. After two pulls I was already starting to feel that buzz come on, it didn't help that the windows were closed too. We finished both joints and flicked those outside too; hey was anyone really going to care at this point. I closed my eyes and let the good feeling roll over my body, forgetting about, for the moment, everything that went on today. It didn't last long…

"What the fuck!" Merle stopped laughing and laid his hand on the horn.

"Watch it! Dude! Merle, oh my god please!" I covered my eyes as he pulled maneuvers with my car I wouldn't even dare try.

"Don't be a baby, I know what I'm doin'," he gave me a cocky smile.

"Whatev-,"

I couldn't finish the sentence because I was jolted forwards, along with Merle, both our backs hitting the seat hard. Merle's face went red, he was pissed, I was pissed, this was not going to be good; some asshole just rear-ended my car!

"Are you a fucking idiot!" Merles raspy voice screamed at the man behind us "Car's aint even movin' and your stupid ass manages to hit my car!" he continued yelling at the man in the cop clothes, of course it was a cop…

"Merle! Stop!" I yelled using all of my body weight to run into him pushing him to the side, I couldn't have him do something stupid; not again.

"You should listen to her," The dark haired cop said; damn he really sounded like one of those dick head cops…

"Don't worry he will," I shot him a glare. "You should get goin' too,"

"Ta hell I will," Merle snapped back, returning my glare with his own.

"What's goin' on!" Daryl's voice yelled from behind us.

Great this was going to get really bad now; you have all three Dixions mad, good luck copper. A woman with long dark auburn hair opened the car door with a concerned look on her face and step to where we were standing.

"I'd stay back lady," I told her trying to control my anger "You aint… I mean aren't guna wanna get involved,"

"What's going on," She asked anyway… is she dumb…

"Your um," I didn't want to say significant other because I didn't know "Person hit the back end of my car, did ya not feel it," I was trying to control my sarcasm, but I wasn't being very successful.

Her eyes widened when she heard my tone, "I'm sure he didn't mean it," she said.

"I'm sure he didn't either, but he did it," I said shrugging.

Merle, Daryl and this cop were all yelling at each other for absolutely no reason at this point. I let out a breath as Cassie walked over introducing herself to the woman.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this," she gestured to the men who were finally calming down but each had a scowl on their faces "They can be a little emotional sometimes. I'm Cassidy by the way," she gave me a look.

"Oh, yeah sorry I'm Sabrina," I gave her a half smile.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Lori, and the man who hit your car over there is Shane," she returned my smile.

I glanced over at the men who were looking inside the car confused; this sparked my interest.

"Rina! Hello, she talking to you," Cassie shook me.

"What, oh sorry," I gave a look to Cassie.

"No problem, I was just wondering if you were headed to Atlanta too," she leaned against the car.

"Yeah, me my brothers over there and Cassie are," I looked over at the line of cars waiting to get into the city "Hope we can get in," I mumbled.

"Me too," Lori said her eyes glancing inside the car landing on a small boy. "Can you excuse me for a second, duty calls," she gave us a smile before going to check on who I guess was her son.

"What's up with you!" Cassie snapped with a fake smile still on her face.

"Nothin' I'm just… distracted," I said shifting my gaze away from hers and onto the three men now intently looking at the city.

"Rina, look at me for a second," she stepped into my view of the men "Oh my god are you high right now," her eyes widened and her voice went up an octave a tiny smile starting to cross her features.

"No," god, I sounded like a child. A giggle escaped my mouth at the thought me me being a child and Cassie, of all people, scolding me "What do you care, you don't have a right saying anything to me," I folded my arms and focused on her again.

""No I don't, but your brother is bad news don't let him convince you to do anything other than smoke, okay," the surprised tone gone from her voice and was replaced by a caring one.

"Yeah, I gotcha," I said flatly shaking my head. Who was she to tell me anything, Merle didn't get her hooked on drugs, she did it.

"Whatever Rina, just be careful," she rolled her eyes and turned to face the men again who were coming this way.

"Stay here," was all that was said to us three as the men passed us going into the woods.

My confused gaze followed them into the woods before I went to go after them only to feel an arm wrap around my hand and pull back hard. I spun around and saw Cassie grasping my arm and looking like she was going to let go.

"Cas, what the hell, let me go," I pulled my arm from her hands.

"No, just listen to them for once," she stepped closer to me and lowered her voice "I think these people have a place to go, if we are nice to her maybe she'll convince the guy, um Shane I think, to let us go with them," she paused and looked at the confused look on my face "We're safer in numbers, I know you know that," she reasoned.

She was completely right, I hated to think that but she was. "Alright," I muttered.

"Good, now put on your big girl smile and be nice," she straightened up and smiled at Lori who was coming back to the front of the car.

"Sorry, my son was wondering who you guys were," she pulled the boy forward and rested her hands on his shoulders "Carl, say hi to Sabrina and Cassidy,"

"Hi," he waved at both of us.

"Hey there," Cassie said her voice sweet and the look on her face was of pure joy.

"Hey," I gave him a nod.

"Mom, are they coming with us!" he turned looking excited.

My eyes shot over to Cassie who tilted her head acting like she was confused about what Carl said; she was good… guess all those years ripping people off actually is coming in handy.

"Um, well it's okay with me," she looked at us with her wide surprised eyes "Are you guys okay with it,"

"Yes," Cassie and I both answered at the same time. Daryl and Merle are going to love this.

"More the merrier right," she said with a forced smile.

"Right," Cassie answered.

"Mom, can I play with Sophia," Carl asked his blue eyes pleading with his mother.

"Stay on the road and in mine or Carol's sight, you hear me," she gave him the mom look.

"Thanks!" he turned and ran to the car a few behind where we were now.

"Carol and her family are coming with us too," she said when she saw Cassie giving her a look.

Cassie put her hands up "Gotcha," was all she said.

I stood on my tippy toes my eyes straining to see the city; whatever was holding us up was probably not good. My eyes drifted down to the dented in fender on my car, the blue paint was scratched off and replaced by that ugly black color; my poor car…

"Lori, Come on we're going," the douche bag looking guy said as he and my brothers came from the woods.

"Shane, what's wrong," she said putting her hands up to stop him. Does this woman never listen to anyone?

Daryl and Merle joined the rest of us and nodded at Shane "What's going on," Lori asked again.

"City's destroyed, we… we saw bombs going off," Shane looked down and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Hope you ladies like campin'," Merle said with a smirk.

Looks like we didn't have a choice in the matter anymore, if the city is being destroyed_ I_ sure as hell don't want to go there. Looks like I'm going to have to dig back into my redneck roots and get down and dirty; not that I minded too much anymore…

"I guess we didn't have to do any work to get there huh," Cassie whispered she passed by me.

"Guess not," I said a real smile on my face.

"Where do you think you're goin'," Merles voice broke in. "I'm drivin' you'll get lost," he lightly pushed me away from the door and opened it to let himself in.

"But!" I protested.

"Shut the hell up and get in the car," his face was serious.

"Okay," I wasn't going to mess with him now.

I trotted to the passenger side and slid in the car, slamming the door shut with a little too much force. The good feeling the weed brought on was starting to fade and the thoughts of Tucker were returning; awesome. I shut my eyes and tried to remember the good things about him, and what we did and went through, not about the last time I saw him. A shutter racked my body as the memory crossed my mind.

"Where are we goin'," I finally asked after a strained silence.

"Rock quarry or somethin'," he answered jerking the car to the side, now following Shane and Lori's car.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Rina, I told ya no!" Daryl grunted again, trying to get out the door._

_"But I don't want to stay here! Not with him, he'll be home before you are," I pleaded with my brother, my small eight year old body chasing after him._

_"He aint comin' I promise," he turned and softened his voice bending down to my height._

_Why would he take me, I was his baby sister, I was ten years younder then he was and it was Cassie's birthday today… the tears were welling up in my eyes threatening to fall over the rim of my eye, I hated being here alone._

_"But…. But… what if he d-d-does," I stuttered through my tears._

_"Rina, trust me he aint comin' home, he's out ona bender… Merle'll be home later," he let me know._

_Even though I've been living with him for a few months now, he still kept his distance from me; making sure we always had a foot in between us. I took a step toward my half-brother causing him to take another step back. Seeing him do that when I needed my so called family caused my sensitive heart hurt; the tears freely fell from my eyes now. _

_"Please don't cry, here, go into my room and lock yourself in there. Take whatever ya want I'll knock three times when I'm home. Do ya understand?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I-I- get it," I choked, wiping my arm across my eyes. _

_He took me into his room, locked the door and closed it before walking out. I pulled the covers that were laying on his bed up to my chin, propping myself up on his old pillows. The light from the setting sun was coming in through his window casting demented shadows across his room. I missed my mom, whenever I was alone I would think about her, about how she left me here with his man, about how much I really loved her. the front door opened and shut with a loud bang jolting me from the sleep I was in._

_"Daryl," my voice said in a low mummer, too scared to speak any louder._

_Loud banging and stumbling was the only answer I got; my breath quickened at the thought of that man being home. I pulled the old covers over my head and pulled myself into a ball trying to make myself as small as possible… maybe if I do it long enough he'll go away…_

_"Merle! Daryl! Sabrina!" the man's slurring voice yelled. "This house is a fuckin' mess!"_

_"Please, please, please mom, make him just go away," my little voice prayed the tears staining my bruised eyes._

_I guess mom didn't care enough to listen to me because the only answer I got was the lock on the door being broken and the loud slam of the wooden door hitting the wall. A yelp escaped my clenched mouth as the blanket was ripped off and thrown across the small room. I looked up at my dad with a tear stained face, his deep blue eyes glazed over from drinking a twisted smile crossing his face._

_"Daddy," I squeaked._

I haven't thought about this stuff since it happened, why in the hell was I thinking about them now, why was I remembering this nasty shit.

"Ay! Rina! Will ya stop standin' there like a fuckin' idiot and help me put your damn tent up," Merles voice cut into my violent memory.

I shook my head "I'm not a fuckin' idiot! Stop saying that! I didn't ask you to help me you came over here and just started doing it," I shook my head and threw the wire pole thing I was holding at his face.

"Watch it!" he picked up the pole thing and slid it into place "Ya looked all lost and confused over 'ere, I figured your ass needed my expertise," he gave me a cocky smile.

"Psh, expertise," I mumbled and turned away from him, my eyes searching for Daryl and Cassie.

When I found them, it looked like they were having some fun; my brother having fun, I'm glad it took an apocalypse to make that happen. He only ever smiled like that when she was around, least that's what I remember from when I was little… As Cassie walked away Daryl's eyes found mine, both of us exchanging a look that asked and told everything we needed to know.

"You need my help with this," I asked Merle who was silently cursing at the extra pole he was holding.

"Nah," was all he said not even turning to look at me

"It goes in there," I pointed to the far inside corner of the tent, my voice was smug.

"Aint you a genius," he scoffed with a scowl.

"Smarter than you," I turned to walk away as he put the wire thing in the spot I said.

"Looks like you were right," his voice trailed off at the end.

"Told ya I knew what I was doin'," I mumbled to myself. "I know!" I yelled back to him, without turning to see his expression.

Everyone at this new little camp we had was setting up their makeshift homes in different parts of the land. You could almost see a separation between everyone, on the macro scale everyone was together but if you broke it down the the micro scale, you could see each group stayed close to the people they knew. We had our own little .communities.

"Are you havin trouble with your RV," I asked the older gentleman and the middle aged brown haired man.

"Always having trouble with this old girl," the white haired man said to me with a warm smile.

"You need some help with that," I offered returning his smile.

"You know about how to fix cars," the brown haired man asked a questioning look on his face.

Men... "Yeah, I went to school for it," I paused to let my words break the man barrier around his brain "surprised," I said sarcastically, raisin my eyebrows.

"Thoroughly," he answered back.

Every time... "So like I was saying, do you need help," I leaned on the RV with a confident smile on my face, Damn I felt like Merle...

I spent the majority of the day helping out the two men. The older white haired man said his name was Dale and he was from Florida, and the brown haired guys name was Jim and he was from a couple of towns over. Every once and a while someone new would come around and introduce themselves, Daryl even came over to see how I was.

"That your brother," Dale asked shielding the setting sun from his eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you guess," I looked up at him through the grate of the RV.

"That fierce protective look he has on whenever he looks this way," He paused for a second "And you two kind of look alike," he added at the end.

We did kind of look alike, we were both on the taller side with the same shade of brown hair, we even had the same nose; at least people said we did. A tiny smile crossed my face when Dale said he looked at me protectively, all of the times he was there for me when we were younger… All of the… He wasn't… he wasn't there… he wasn't there for me… not all of the time… not even most of the time…

"You okay," Dale's concerned voice interrupted.

"Fine," my voice was dark. Something in my head snapped, something was broken and it didn't feel like it could be fixed.

"You don't look it, are you sure, we are all going through a lot right now," he was trying to reason.

"Yeah we are, I'm fine don't worry about me," I snapped as I slammed the grate shut.

"That's not healthy," I heard him say as I stalked off to the camp we had set up for ourselves.

"Make some friends," Daryl mumbled as I stomped up to him.

"Yeah," I snapped. I grabbed him from the rock he was sitting on and yanked him to the side into the tent.

"What the fuck! What's wrong wit ya," he snarled.

"I need to talk to ya! If we are guna live like this I need ta get somethin' off my damn chest!" I snapped at him.

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout!" he snapped back trying to push past me and out of the tent.

"No! Sit the fuck down!" I pushed him back using all of my strength to push him backwards, but only managing his to take a step back.

"What! What the hell da ya want," He finally stopped fighting me.

"You need to promise me that you won't leave me alone here," my voice was panicked and my heart was starting to race.

"What? Where is this comin' from? Course I won't leave ya," he looked offended I would even think that.

"Th- that's not this first time I heard that!" I was walking in a circle and running my hands through my hair.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout! Calm down and stop actin' nuts!" his eyes were following me around. "Stop!" he grabbed my arms and forced me to stop moving.

"Don't fucking touch me," My whole body shook as I pushed away from his grasp.

"Jus' pull it together for now! we can handle it later, damn crazy," he mumbled the last part.

"Hey is everything okay in here," Cassie poked her head into the tent her voice curious.

"No," I said

"Yeah," Daryl answered.

"Well, whatever it is can it wait? Everyone is heading out to the fire, regroup and shit, I don't know I was told to tell you," her eyes were still on me. "Rina, can I talk to you?"

"Why," I asked trying to pass her.

"Because I'm a damn better listener then your brother," She said matter of factly.

"True," I mumbled and followed her out of the tent, Daryl behind me.

"I'll," she paused "We'll, be there soon," she said to Daryl when he didn't go to the fire.

His eyes lingered for a second, but I don't think it was for my sake, I really couldn't blame him though, Cassie was a beautiful woman; she always was. Even after the destruction she out her body through, and hooking up with Merle that whole time, she was just still very pretty. I wanted to look like her when I was a kid, honestly, I still did… I was an average looking girl, a plain Jane, if you will, but I was becoming okay with that.

"What's wrong," she turned toward me her light blue eyes staring me down.

"I… I… Don't know, I'm just like, I don't know," I couldn't get what I wanted t say out.

"Listen, I know what it's like to not know how to convey what you are thinking or feeling, but you'll get it out I promise," she started leading me to the fire, "One way or another you will. And I know how hard it is to talk to Merle and Daryl, I know we don't like each other too much, but when you are ready to talk I'm ready to listen," She looked me in the eye before taking a seat next to Daryl.

I took a seat next to kid who I met sometime today; I think his name was Glenn. He seemed very nice, he was shy and kind of skittish when we talked but he was really funny. Shane was saying something about what we were going to have to do from now on, but I couldn't be bothered to listen at this point my brain was elsewhere.

"Hey are you okay," The Asian guy asked me.

"Huh, uh yeah, maybe… I don't know," I looked at him, the low fire lighting his face up in an eerie way.

"Maybe, I can help," he smiled. "I mean I dint think any of us are okay," he chuckled.

"Maybe you can," I looked down quickly and back up my eyes meeting his dark brown ones.


End file.
